All is Forgiven
by slayer44
Summary: a Chlex friendship
1. Default Chapter

Chloe sat in the Talon in her usual spot sipping her usual coffee, as she observed the people of Smallville move about in the joint. This was the first day in weeks that Chloe didn't have to work on the Torch, and it felt good, so what better way to spend her free afternoon sitting in her favorite hangout. She watched as Clark walked in and made his way over to the counter where Lana was, 'figures', she thought. She was way over Clark at this point, but it really aggravated her that Clark wouldn't take the risk and just ask Lana out. 'I have to stop thinking about them' she thought 'If this is suppose to be a free afternoon, I can't spend it thinking about those two'. She turned her attention back to her coffee, and took a nice whiff of it. Just as she put down her cup she saw a man enter. He was wearing a black sports jacket, with black slacks, and a purple shirt. There was only one person she knew who dressed like that.Lex Luthor.  
  
Lex and herself had actually become quite good friends ever since Clark decided to spend every free moment he had with Lana. He was the man that understood her problems, and usually just sat there as she went on about them. She hadn't seen him latley though, he seemed very busy the past week. She had to admit though, just like the rest of the girls in town, she thought he was pretty cute. Of course she could never see them as anything more than friends.  
  
She took a closer look at him only too see the little ornament dangling on his left arm. 'Must be another one of his dozen girlfriends'. It was as if every week there was a new woman around his arms. She really wished that he would be more careful since his last 2 wives tried to kill him and run with his money. She was brunette, and from the looks of it, didn't seem like she knew anything past her multiplication tables. 'Oh no, they're heading over here'. Chloe hated being introduced to another women week. Soon enough, he'd go through the entire female population of Smallville. She put on her best 'You two look so lovely together' smiles on just as they stopped about a foot infront of her table  
  
"Miss. Sullivan" Lex smirked  
  
"Mr. Luthor" She tried to act happy  
  
"How many times have I told you." Chloe knew what he was going to say and decided to cut him off before he could finish  
  
"Call you Lex? As of now, I think 7. And stop calling me Miss. Sullivan, because I do have a first name you know"  
  
"Sorry Miss.I mean Chloe" It seemed like he had completley forgot about the women to his left  
  
"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" Chloe asked, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Chloe, I'd like you to meet Brandy Newman. She's a student at Met U. Brandy this is one of my friends, Chloe Sullivan" The two girls just smiled and nodded at each other  
  
'Typical rich bitch' Chloe thought as she smiled politley "I'd say more like his only friend" Lex just gave her his famous smirk. It was fun whenever she got a chance to poke fun at the Luthor.  
  
"Lexy, can we please go now?" Brandy said in a whiny voice "The air in here is doing a number on my pores" Somehow Chloe was able to contain the laughter. Lex looked at Brandy and nodded "Sure. Let me just get my coffee. Good to see you again Chloe" He said as they headed off to the counter  
  
"Likewise"  
  
Clark had decided to let Lana get back to work so he headed over to Chloe. Lex and him exchanged friendly hellos before each going oppisite directions.  
  
"Hey Chlo" He sat down in the sear across from her. Chloe didn't even notice him, she was too busy staring at Brandy hang onto every word that came out of Lex's mouth. "Chloe? Earth to Chloe" He snapped his fingers in front of her face, which quickly snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hey Clark. I didn't see you sit down" Clark just stared at her "What? Is there something on my face?" She moved her hands on her face just to make sure  
  
"Your jealous" he said flat out  
  
She had to admit that it took her by surprise "Excuse me?!" She finally blurted out  
  
"Come on, I see the way you look at him. As well as the looks you give to each of his new girlfriends" Clark was right, but she didn't want to admit it, especially not to his face.  
  
"Of course I'm gonna give those girls death looks. The only reason that they're even going out with Lex is because he's a Luthor. We musn't forget about and Desiree and Helen" 'Cool comeback, now he's definetly going to see right through you'  
  
"Come on Chloe, give the guy some credit. Don't you think he's learnt from his past mistakes?"  
  
"If he had he wouldn't be wasting his time with bimbos like Brandy over there" She motioned towards the counter where Brandy was inspecting her nails  
  
"So your saying he should find a girl who isn't a bimbo?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who likes him for who he is and not the name?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Find someone like.I don't know.You?" he looked at her carefully for her reaction  
  
"Ye.Hey. I never said that" Chloe glared at him  
  
"You didn't have to" 


	2. Thoughts

Lex stood there at the counter with Brandy by his side as he waited for his coffee. He looked over to his left where Brandy was standing. She stood there inspecting her nails and primping her hair. 'How do I manage to fine these women?' he thought, 'I know I'll just end up sleeping with her and that's it, but I still go out with them'.  
  
"Here's you coffe Lex" Lex was snapped out of his thoughts to see Lana handing him his coffee to go.  
  
"Thanks Lana" he picked up the cup and smelled the sweet aroma  
  
"Is something wrong? You looked a bit dazed there" Lana seemed genuinly concerned  
  
"Oh no, I'm just thinking about business as usual"  
  
"Lex can we go now, I'm getting bored" Lex had forgotten for a second that Brandy was standing there. He turned towards her, she looked as if she was really not enjoying being here  
  
"Yeah, sure" Brandy practically made him spill his coffe as she wrapped both her arms around his waist. As they walked out Lex took a look over at Clark and Chloe, they seemed like they were in a very heated conversation, so he decided not to disturb them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Discovery

Chloe sat in her room, staring at her history texbook. She was too busy thinking about Lex and Brandy that she couldn't even concentrate on homework. She couldn't believe Clark had the nerve to say that she was jealous of Lex. Why would I be jealous of him?, just because he's a billionare, is good looking, sexy.Wait a second, I can't think of Lex in that way, he's my friend, and that's it.  
  
"Chloe? Are you alright?" Chloe looked up to see Lana standing above her.  
  
"Uh.oh yeah.I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Lana took a seat on the bed next to Chloe  
  
"Well for starters, your staring at the Index of your textbook as if it's going to give you some answers, and secondly, your mind seemed somewhere else during dinner tonight" Lana had her sympathetic look on her face. Chloe looked at her book and noticed that Lana was right, she was staring at the Index.  
  
"Oh right" She closed the book "Well don't worry, I'm fine. I've just been busy thinking latley that's all, nothing to worry about" Lana wasn't going to buy it  
  
"Are you sure, it has nothing to do with a certain billionaire that we all know?" Chloe looked at Lana, trying to play it cool  
  
"I don't know what you mean. Why would I be thinking of Lex?" She tried to look confused just to throw Lana off.  
  
"Maybe because of that new girlfriend of his" God, how did she know all this?.CLARK  
  
"Clark told you, didn't he?" Chloe practically jumped down Lana's throat. Lana seemed taken back  
  
"Yes. We were just talking and all of a sudden he brought it up" Lana moved over a bit just incase she decided to freak out again.  
  
"What exactly did he tell you?" She couldn't believe that Clark would blab to everyone, he probably even told Pete.  
  
"Um, He said that he thought that you might like Lex, only because you seem jealous everytime he has a new girlfriend"  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I said that I wouldn't know because you've never shown any signs, to me anyways, that you might like Lex" Only because you pay too much attention to Clark to even notice others. "Is he right?" Chloe actually had to think about it. It was true that she seemed jealous of Lex's girlfriends, and she usually didn't hide it, but to go as far to say that she wanted him, that was obsered, or was it? Maybe deep down she did have a small crush on him. Maybe she just didn't want to admit it to herself, in fear of what it could mean. "Clark's right isn't he? You like Lex?" Of course Lana was able to figure it out faster then Chloe her self had.  
  
"I guess, I sort of do like Lex" It felt weird to say it out loud.to Lana anyway  
  
"Oh my God! You like him! I can't believe it" Lana was litterally jumping off the bed  
  
"Calm down Lana! Now you've got to promise me that you won't tell anybody about what I just said. Not even Clark, do you hear me?" She knew that Lana would have a hard time keeping this a secret.  
  
"I swear, I will not tell a single soul, not even Clark"  
  
"Pinky swear?" Chloe held out her pinky  
  
"Pinky swear" Lana grabbed Chloe's pinky with her own and the two girls shook on it. "So are you going to tell me all the juicy gossip between you two?" Knowing Lana, she could sit there all night and just ask questions, good thing that Chloe had an excuse ready  
  
"Um, can I tell you all the 'gossip' another time? I've really gotta finish this History assignment for tomorrow, or else I'm dead" She opened up the text book to the page she was looking for  
  
"Oh, sure. Sorry I bothered you" Lana stood up from the bed and headed towards the door "Night Chloe"  
  
"Goodnight Lana" Lana glanced over her shoulder and gave Chloe a quick smile before closing the door behind her. 


End file.
